


Semantics

by SteeleStingray



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Everyone else knows, Frottage, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Requited Love, Rescue Missions, Search and Rescue, Threats of assault, canon is absolutely disregarded, mentions of torture, neck kink, they're both protective of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleStingray/pseuds/SteeleStingray
Summary: “Forgive me for being protective of my subordinates.”“You’re wrong.” Hanji insisted, using their pinkie finger to point at Erwin. “Captain Ackerman is protective of you. You, on the other hand, are possessive of him.” They sipped their alcohol with a smile of utter confidence. “Big difference.”“Semantics,” Erwin insisted, his head just a tad bit too fuzzy to formulate a more eloquent argument.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 30
Kudos: 135





	1. Protective

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I ended up here honestly. Probably massive amounts of lust. But through osmosis of content, I now have like 14ish pages of content and a whole giant build up just for an excuse for Erwin and Levi to strip each other.
> 
> In all fairness, these 2 meet all my rigorous criteria:
> 
> -HEIGHT/SIZE DIFFERENCE  
> -the (usual) top is massively taller than the bottom  
> -the bottom is a feral gremlin
> 
> Shit makes me go buck wild. In all honesty this is going to be a fic that gratuitously checks all of my boxes but...if you happen to enjoy it then welcome aboard!

Though the building was old, it was sturdy and made of stones that had clearly been cut and laid hundreds of years before. It was the kind of place that would stand for centuries, barring some sort of massive calamity, and easily defensible with its minimal entrances and claustrophobic hallways. Whoever had chosen to barricade themselves within such a building had chosen well if they were not interested in intruders. Truly only a prodigy or a madman would think about launching an all-out assault on the place.

Erwin Smith was currently an unwilling occupant of said building in, what he assumed was, one of the abandoned buildings near the Stohess District. 

He had tried to get a lay of the inside of the building before being sequestered away in some empty, windowless room but...that had not worked out as well as he had hoped.

Currently, Erwin sat on the cool stone floors of some kind of storage closet and stretched out his legs as far as they would extend, his boots almost touching the wall opposite. Not the most luxurious accommodations he’d ever been treated to but it was not so small as to be unbearable. And he’d slept on military-issued bunks that were less comfortable than stone. The worst parts about the whole situation were the manacles that occasionally chafed at his wrists--clearly they were not used to shackling a man of his size--and the boredom of waiting. 

As a commander, idleness had been beaten out of him long ago and, since his hands were tied, he set his mind to work.

Surely he would have to fill out a massive stack of paperwork once he was back at headquarters. He’d need to let the rest of their division, especially the newest recruits, know about the drugs his captors had been discussing as they had dragged him inside. He’d have to find a way to assuage Captain Levi’s anger after allowing such a thing to happen to him again. 

Erwin laughed nervously to himself, realizing that this would be his most difficult obligation on returning. 

Levi would glare up at him, uncaring of their massive difference in stature and rank, and coil tight as he demanded answers. To everyone else in the barracks he was the most terrifyingly powerful man in the military, wasted on their division, but after spending over five years in close company, Erwin found his terrifying qualities to be comfortable and familiar. Sometimes even charming. 

Unbidden, his mind slipped easily from his duties to his trusted captain. 

Levi Ackerman. 

Even his name suited him: clipped, utilitarian, with the one harsh bark of the k in his last name. Levi with eyes as narrow and grey as the blades he loved, a mouth and matching vocabulary that would peel paint from the walls, beguilingly small and slender in clothes when in actuality he was deadly. 

Likely he had been interrupted from cleaning or terrorizing their subordinates and Erwin could so clearly imagine the look of fury and annoyance that would darken his features when he heard of Erwin’s disappearance. Again. That Levi would come to find him was a foregone conclusion.

He was loyal. He was tenacious and clever. He was protective--

Erwin grimaced a tiny bit at the word coming to mind so easily--curse Hanji. Even after months the conversation still came to mind and each time bothered him more than the last.

It had been only a few months ago that winter had come, coating the barracks in a thin layer of snow and making life outside a heated room unbearable. It was the perfect sort of temperature for alcohol. 

By virtue of being a Commander, Erwin had a small, private office to himself, most of the space populated by books that he had found, inherited, bought secondhand, or outright stolen. Though he liked to lightly insist that the books held value for the information and intelligence offered within the pages, secretly books were a rare and expensive luxury that he selfishly allowed himself to indulge in. Knowing they were worth their weight in gold, Erwin narrowed his eyes slightly as he saw Mike nudge a stack out of the way with the edge of his boot so that he could draw up a chair close to Erwin’s desk.

“If looks could kill,” Hanji laughed at Erwin’s expression and Mike glanced between the two of them. 

“What?”

“It’s interesting how whenever you say ‘we’ should drink, I’m always the one bringing the booze.” Erwin said, polite and razor-sharp. “And be easy with the books, Mike. I went through a lot of work to steal those.” Mike covered his mouth with one hand but Hanji was not so self-restrained, throwing back their head to laugh. 

“And here everyone thinks you above reproach,” Hanji said once they had recovered enough to speak, “with your fancy speeches and good breeding. When really you’re just a common thief and a scoundrel like the rest of us. The only difference is you’d hate the alcohol we’re used to drinking.”

“Piss water.” Mike agreed stoically. “Though it’ll do if there’s nothing else.”

“Hear, hear.” Hanji agreed, raising their empty glass in mock salute. “Your mother’s family is in the alcohol trade and we know you get good bottles on occasion--good bottles as in, ‘a year’s salary’ good--so...wouldn’t want to offend your sensitive palate with what we’ve got on hand, commander. You might not want to associate with us after trying it.”

Erwin snorted a soft laugh but didn’t protest any further. 

It was true, all true. Erwin had long since filled the chip in his shoulder over his family connections. Unlike many recruits where the military was one of the few honorable alternatives to starvation, he had joined for passion alone, and many of his fellow recruits had held it against him. Hanji knew him well; he had tried the common drink in bars and the barracks under dares and bets from his comrades and found it to be weak swill. He unlocked his lower drawer without complaint and withdrew the elegant bottle nestled within.

Gems were rare enough that Erwin had never seen one in person but he always imagined that the cut-glass bottles gifted by his mother’s family looked like those stones he had seen in books. The glass facets caught the light of the fire in the hearth and made the blackish alcohol glimmer in shades of indigo and burgundy. Erwin was exceedingly fond of the color for reasons he could not explain. 

Erwin uncorked the bottle with practiced ease and the smell of strong alcohol filled the warm room. For the uninitiated, a couple of shots would lay the drinker on their ass. Erwin splashed about two fingers worth of liquor and a dash of cold water into each glass and pushed them towards his friends. Hanji picked theirs up without pause, Mike moving a little slower.

“To another year serving together,” Erwin toasted diplomatically when it was clear Hanji was not willing to wait. 

“To friends willing to share their good booze.” Hanji added before tossing back the entire drink.

Mike looked at them steadily. “I think you’re meant to sip it.”

Erwin knew better than to try and chastise them and simply tried to enjoy his own glass, ignoring Hanji’s complaints that he took too long to savor things. All that was important was that he knew how to handle his liquor.

The three of them were not a relaxed lot by any stretch of the imagination but alcohol helped with conversation that did not focus on their work.

Mike, normally not known for his conversation skills, waxed poetic at length about a rare upcoming three days off when he could spend three days of quality time with his family behind Wall Rose. They quizzed Erwin ruthlessly on the notes and undertones of the liquor until he threw up his hands and assured his friends that this was why he had gone into the military rather than into the family business. Hanji became more and more incoherent with each successive drink as they discussed what fresh hell they had recently visited on their assistant, Moblit, in the name of research.

On the topic of subordinates, it seemed only natural to bring up Levi.

Though they knew him better than most, sometimes Hanji and Mike still talked about him like everyone else on base, with equal parts awe and fear as if some great untamable leviathan had somehow managed to join their team. 

“Why isn’t the captain drinking with us?” Hanji asked once the bottle was getting close to half-empty. Their sentences were rapidly becoming one messy word. “You know? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him drunk. I’ve seen him  _ drink _ but not drunk.”

“I think the fact that you came to that conclusion is the exact reason he refused to come.” Erwin raised one eyebrow at Hanji. He had extended an invitation but Levi had responded with a curt ‘no’ and seemed not in the mood to be convinced otherwise.

“Have you seen him drunk?”

Erwin thought carefully. He could not imagine Levi flushed from alcohol, loose-lipped and eyes glazed with anything other than bloodlust. “I...don’t think I have.”

“You should call him here.” Mike suggested. “Still more’n half the bottle left.”

“That’s a great idea.” Hanji looked at the bottle, eyes unfocused. “Though this much would knock out someone the captain’s size. He’s so--” Hanji separated their hands to an approximate circumference of about twenty-six inches, “I mean, he’s only this big. I bet he’d be funny after a couple glasses of this.”

Mike looked into his glass with something of a nervous grin. “Be glad he  _ didn’t _ accept the invitation, otherwise I have a feeling you’d be face-first in the fireplace grate.” Hanji snorted, unrepentant and drunk.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Erwin murmured, hoping Hanji would leave well-enough alone.

Of course they didn’t. 

“Stingy.” They grinned at Erwin, clearly joking.

“Forgive me for being protective of my subordinates.”

“You’re wrong.” Hanji insisted, using their pinkie finger to point at Erwin. “Captain Ackerman is protective of you. You, on the other hand, are possessive of him.” They sipped their alcohol with a smile of utter confidence. “Big difference.”

“Semantics,” Erwin insisted, his head just a tad bit too fuzzy to formulate a more eloquent argument. 

“No, no. It’s very different. He follows you around, obeys your orders, saves you on the rare occasion when you find yourself in a sticky situation.” Erwin nodded softly; all of these things he would do for Levi if asked. He would do  _ more _ if asked but...Levi never asked.

Erwin supposed that was part of Levi’s very...unique appeal.

“But I think if you had your way, you wouldn’t even let people  _ look _ at the captain. Hell, you could ask him to assist the other teams--and god knows they’ve asked--but you always refuse.” Hanji’s smug expression and Erwin’s recollection of these requests had him feel flushed around his neck. “The captain would do it if you asked him. But, I think you don’t like the idea of anyone else giving him orders. Remember when Ian asked to ‘borrow’ him for that recon they wanted to run just outside Wall Sina?” Erwin bristled at the memory; even though many people were awed and terrified of Levi to the point where they thought he wasn’t human, Erwin objected to the thought of people ‘borrowing’ him like he was a piece of dishware or a spare knife. “Yes,  _ yes _ ! That’s the look you gave him! Like you’d like to tear out his tongue and jam it up his ass.” Mike was shaking with laughter. “It was a reasonable request but you shot him down hard--you shoot  _ everyone _ down hard when they ask to have the captain join their team. I think you don’t like the idea of other people ordering him around.”

Erwin did not.

“Levi doesn’t exactly suffer fools.” 

Hanji snorted. “Ian is competent. But...it’s more than that. Mike, back me up here.”

“Wasn’t fond of the way Djel talked.” Mike, that traitor, added as he inspected the remains of the alcohol in his glass.

“Yes! God I had forgotten. There was that time Djel was talking about the captain being a threat to the other recruits, that he was a heartless maniac. You addressed it calmly but I thought you’d challenge him to a fight.” Hanji sighed as though they wished Erwin had done just that. “And there were the recruits that were interested in him. Idiotic but you shut that down quickly.”

“Levi would chew them up and spit them out.” Erwin added lightly, though he felt himself frown at the memory.

They had been new, green, and ignorant of Levi’s reputation. A bit of talk was nothing to warrant expulsion from the military--though Erwin had thought of frightening them with just such an action--but they had said that the captain’s nape was ‘erotic’. Erwin wondered if they still held the sentiment nowadays.

“Yes, we all know that. But instead  _ you _ felt the need to do it.”

Erwin glared at them, unable to come up with an excuse for why he felt the need to step in. 

“And the captain’s neck  _ is _ nice.” Mike added, “It always smells so clean and--”

“Mike.” Erwin said, not wishing to hear more. Curse the man’s good nose.

“See?” Hanji knocked back the rest of their alcohol, glasses askew, “Even Mike isn’t safe from you. You’re possessive as hell.”

“If anything I’m protective of you lot.” Erwin did not know why he felt the need to defend himself so intensely, but everything Hanji had said seemed perfectly natural to him. “If Levi heard people picking fights or calling him ‘erotic’,” he nearly choked on the word, “I’d be cleaning up bodies.”

Hanji threw up their hands before righting their glasses. “It’s different!”

“Is it?”

“Mike, back me up.”

Mike raised his eyebrows as he reached for the bottle again. “What do you want me to do? You’re both convinced,” he frowned slightly as his words slurred, tongue loosened by the black liquor, “that you’re right. You two are both so goddamn stubborn.” Smooth bastard, refusing to take sides.

“But whose side are you on?” Hanji insisted.

Hanji leaned closer to Mike, as if that would draw the answer out of him faster, and Erwin tried to remain relaxed but he found his eyes swimming as he stared at Mike. Mike wilted under their combined attention and, when he found the courage to speak, his voice was strained.

“...Hanji.”

“ _ Yes _ !” Hanji nearly shot out of their chair in jubilation while Erwin took the bottle back from Mike, staring at his betrayal. 

“I’m not drinking with you again.”

“Don’t be like that.” Mike insisted. “You both are so intense.”

“But I’m not protective.” He still did not believe them but it was in his nature to push, to gather information, to debate.

“ _ Exactly _ .” Hanji said, not a very fearsome debate opponent as they leaned across the desk, words slurring and eyes half-closed, “You’re possessive. Captain Levi wants to keep you safe. You want to keep him to yourself.” And with the conclusion of their eloquent argument, Hanji rested their cheek on Erwin’s desk, closing their eyes.

“I suppose this is our sign to tap out for the evening.” Erwin sighed, reaching for the cork. 

“I can...keep going,” Hanji insisted, waving their glass around in wild circles.

“You wouldn’t even be able to taste it.” Mike agreed. “Now would be the only time that the stuff we normally drink would be acceptable. Can you make it back to your rooms?”

Erwin waved his free hand dismissively, using the other to try and line the cork up with the neck of the bottle. It was a much harder endeavor than it had been when he was sober. “It can’t be any harder than this…”

“Best of luck.” Mike offered as he got up, swaying slightly, and then grabbed Hanji by one arm. “We’re off to try and stave off the inevitable hangover.”

Erwin finally lined the cork up--why did it always seem bigger going in than coming out?--and pressed firmly with the palm of his hand until the bottle was stoppered. Then he took a page from Hanji’s book and rested his forehead on the cool wood of his desk. He had to clear his head and avoid calling the captain.

When Erwin was drunk he...he...

Honestly, he felt a little drunk now--and more than a little irritated on recalling the finer details of the conversation. Erwin decided it was a little safer to continue mentally cataloguing information for his future report and began to do so until something else caught his attention. Like a noise that seemed to rattle the very stones of the building he was in. 

He smiled hearing the familiar following sounds of shouting, fighting, and the further crashes of doors being kicked in, the din coming ever closer until--

With a sound like breaking bones, Erwin heard the metal lock outside the door fall to the stone floors before the door was blasted open. Wincing for a moment against the light, Erwin’s mouth quirked up for a split second once his eyes adjusted and the small figure blocking his way became clear.

“Captain.”

“Goddamn it.” Came the response in a growl of irritation. Oh yes, it was Levi Ackerman in all his glory, both a prodigy and a madman. Standing at a negligible height, he was coiled tight, muscles bunching against his gear, and his gaze was as sharp and grey as the axe he had used to cleave the lock entirely off the door. And he was clearly pissed. “Hope I’m not intruding on your fun.”

“Nonsense. I always have fun watching you on raids.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed infinitesimally. “Goodbye then.” The door slammed shut, plunging Erwin back into darkness.

“Captain!  _ Levi _ !” Erwin tried to keep from breaking into disbelieving laughter over the blatant and hostile insubordination. “At least come back to untie my hands.” Levi must have been waiting just outside the door because it was ripped open a moment later, Levi stalking in silently. He had dropped the axe and a knife appeared in his wiry hands as if by magic. 

Anyone else might have pissed themselves to see Levi Ackerman coming towards them with a knife but Erwin was completely at ease. Following in his wake was the familiar, comforting smell of expensive soap and clean clothes that seemed to follow Levi even when he was thoroughly begrimed with blood, sweat and dirt.

There was the pleasant sound of Levi hissing in irritation--perhaps over seeing honest-to-god manacles over the standard ropes their quarry typically used--but he was crafty and Erwin waited patiently as Levi pondered the problem. “What did you do to deserve this? You snap the ropes or some shit?” Erwin grinned at the idea.

“I think they were the most concerned with my ability to escape.” He could feel the ghost of Levi’s fingers around his wrists and palms. Like the gentlest touch, Erwin felt his skin rise at the feeling. “I’m honored by their fear of me.”

“Whole lot of fucking good that did them.” Levi was clearly not impressed by their strategy and Erwin felt his captain adjust himself in preparation. “Now hold still. If you move, you might lose a finger. Or a hand.” Erwin went rigid and did not even allow himself to exhale. Levi was the deadliest man in their corps with knives; Erwin deferred to his expert judgment and held as still as humanly possible.

There was the scrape of metal on metal and Levi breathed a little huff of exertion as he twisted. There was a popping noise and then a metallic clang as metal hit stone. Relief, the pressure on Erwin’s wrists eased but he did not move until Levi told him it was safe. 

“Did you snap the chain?” He would not put it past Levi. Despite his small, slender appearance, Levi was one of the strongest people Erwin had ever met.

“Popped out the bolts on one side. Ah,” Erwin felt the briefest touch on his wrist where the shackle had pressed the hardest and the feeling raced up his arm in one smooth ripple. Levi’s hands had withdrawn by the time Erwin turned, Levi’s expression a little darker than usual, but it had definitely been his touch.  _ His touch _ . “You’ll need balm for this…”

Erwin measured his breaths as he inspected the damage. It seemed that he had been trying to break free more intently than he had imagined because the slimmest parts of his wrists were rubbed red from chafing against the metal but he did not touch the wound. 

_ Levi had touched him there _ . The touch burned more than the manacles had. 

“Is this the extent of what they’ve done?” Levi asked and there was murder in his voice.

“It’s no issue.” Erwin assured him, “Aside from boredom, this was the worst torture I endured.” Some of these Underground gangs liked to flex what little power they had on people who were tied up. 

“As your captain, I’d like to ask that you stop doing this.” Levi said deadpan as he stood. 

When Erwin glanced back, Levi looked as though he was contemplating kicking Erwin in the side of the head. He figured it was a safe enough time as any to stand. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” He made a mental note to look for the key to the other manacle before leaving for headquarters.

“At this point, I feel like you have reached the threshold for accidental captures.” Despite how he must have wanted to walk past Erwin to showcase the full extent of his displeasure, Levi fell in step at Erwin’s side, the top of his head at level with Erwin’s shoulder.

“What, pray tell, is your threshold for accidents?” 

“Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence. A third time is suspicious. As I count, this is the fifth time I have received notice that resources and efforts are being immediately directed to the rescue and return of one Commander Erwin Smith.”

Erwin wanted to smile again at the sheer magnitude of irritation in Levi’s tone. “Rescue is in our job description.Would you like a heartfelt thanks?”

“I would  _ like _ ,” Levi did not hesitate as a corporal on their team came running from the opposite direction, though he did quiet until they had passed; the corporal in question had slammed themselves against the stone wall to avoid getting in Levi’s way, “some explanation as to why you insist on being captured on purpose. If you enjoy being shackled and crushed into tiny rooms, I’m sure the military prison would be more than happy to accommodate another body.”

“How thoughtful of them. And I assure you I will try not to make it a habit--”

“I would consider four times a habit.” Levi interrupted as they got close to the central hub of activity, people running back and forth as if on a mission. 

“And I also assure you I have a fairly decent explanation. One that would be best expressed in a more...private locale.” Glancing down, Erwin caught a flash of silver as some light caught Levi’s grey eyes. 

“I look forward to it.”

Levi remained silent as they entered what had likely been the central hub of operations until a whirlwind named Levi had come through and raised hell. Now members of the rest of their squadron were running through the base like ants: carrying weapons and supplies, making notes for reports, and guarding some bloodied souls who had been propped up in a corner while awaiting transport to the military prison. But Erwin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw some of the brawnier privates carrying the recruits he’d been captured with out of the bowels of the place.

“Anyone else injured?”

Levi also watched them go, his gaze a steady metronome. “A few of the boys took hits to the mouth. I imagine they didn’t learn how to shut up. Couple broken bones. There were some unsavory threats.” Then, a little louder so that he could be heard over the noise, “Are you sure we need them  _ all _ alive?”

Erwin was fairly certain he could hear everyone in the building hold their breath as Levi pulled about a half inch of his blade out of its sheath. Erwin sighed to keep from laughing.

“No. No, that won’t be necessary. I’d like to have them questioned more than anything.”

Levi stared at them, perhaps wondering how good further insubordination might feel, before relinquishing the handle of his sword. “Understood.” 

That untamable leviathan, never truly under anyone’s control but willing to oblige to requests and commands as he saw fit. If he was being very honest with himself, Erwin felt a strange mixture of pride and confusion that Levi had chose him out of all others to follow. “I will do a full reconnaissance sweep of the building; will you make sure that everything is going smoothly outside?” Levi’s nod was almost imperceptible. 

As Levi passed, Erwin smelled Levi’s soap again. While Erwin splurged on books, Levi shamelessly admitted that he bought and stole luxury soaps that had been infused with scents of flowers and fruit peels. If anyone thought the smells too feminine for the captain, they wisely kept those thoughts to themselves. 

_ The captain’s nape is erotic _ .

Erwin saw it as he passed, the back of Levi’s neck exposed. Slender and white, it seemed that the smell of soap and clean clothes came from the spot where his neck met the bottom of his hairline. Such a vulnerable spot, Erwin wondered if Levi had ever allowed anyone else to touch him there. Highly doubtful.

But even so, the thought of someone’s hand there had irritation rising in his breast. He was protective over those vulnerable, exposed bits of skin that the captain allowed. He was protective over his subordinates and their personal space. Despite what Hanji might say to the alternative.

By virtue of his rank, Erwin only needed to make the most cursory reports to his superiors before he was allowed to return to his rooms for rest and preparation of his more official report. There was also a small pot of balm waiting on his desk. 

Though he did not like the thought of overwriting a rare touch, Levi’s hand in providing this soothing cream was enough to justify actually tending to his wounds. 

The balm was fairly medicinal smelling under the thin veneer of lavender but Erwin still kept his wrists close to his face as he laid down to get some rest. Though his bed was good by military standards--they’d had to special-order it to accommodate his frame--it still took him some time to actually fall asleep. He often ran through memories of missions in hopes that a better strategy might occur to him.

Perhaps it was the scent of flowers that brought Levi back to mind.

The first time he had seen Levi in sunlight, the light seemed to go through him. Even though his clothes had been filthy with blood and dirt, the sun glowed on the strips of his bare skin. Like the alabaster building blocks of Mitras, Erwin had a feeling that even though Levi’s lean body seemed to glow, he would find it cold to the touch.

The first place Erwin had brought Levi on returning to headquarters was to the captain’s bath chamber. Normally new recruits would be pushed into the mass showers and blasted with water that was lukewarm at best but...he could never be sure of what would appear beneath the tattered clothing of an Underground ‘street rat’. So Levi was brought to the cleaner and better equipped captain’s baths with all of Erwin’s paltry supplies at his disposal. 

“What is this?” Levi had asked, looking at the bottles and bars lining the yellowing porcelain edge of the tub. “Soap?” The fact that someone had never seen shampoo or lotion had never occurred to Erwin.

“It’s for your hair.” There were no such luxuries in the Underground.

“Oh. Are you planning to stay and watch the show? Pervert?”

Erwin almost cracked a smile at the casual venom. Anyone else would have fainted or become apoplectic on hearing a beloved captain being called a pervert. “I’ve been requested to monitor you to prevent any attempted escapes. A civilian escaping from a captain would reflect poorly on my abilities, I believe.”

“If you say so.”

Erwin remembered how Levi had stripped. Unself-consciously, like a man who had been subject to stares all his life, he had pulled his shirt over his head, yanked off his pants and folded the threadbare garments carefully on the chair in the corner. He did not care that Erwin watched him, studying the scars that had long since healed, the terrifying musculature that twisted and flexed with his every movement. Levi moved like a great cat, silent and deliberate, and his face betrayed no emotion, even as he lifted one leg into the tub.

“It’s hot.” There was no warm water for baths in the Underground. 

Erwin remembered every detail after watching Levi sink into the tub. He could recall with vivid clarity every droplet of water that dripped off the hard planes of Levi’s body, the way his hair looked smooth and sleek as dark liquor when it was clean, the way he did not flush, even in the heat of the water. He remained white as carved marble and Erwin wondered now, what would be warm enough to bring color to Levi’s cheeks and his neck and his nape.

_ The captain’s nape is erotic _ .

Erwin rolled over under his sheets as the sticky words of the recruits billowed through his mind like the steam of hot water. Erwin had showed Levi how to use the shampoo and remembered the way the water and suds had traced the elegant curve of his neck. 

He wondered if Levi’s neck would be cool to the touch. Would the beat under that vulnerable skin speed up if Erwin pressed his fingers there? Would his scent be stronger if Erwin’s nose was near flush against the rock-solid expanse of his trapezius? Erwin wanted to see colors other than white on that slim, clean neck and he breathed a little shakily at being close enough to see such a thing. 

_ The captain’s nape is erotic. It’s erotic. The captain is erotic. _


	2. Dismissive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and thank you so much to the sweet people who commented, kudos'd, and bookmarked this fic! We have a small time jump here with a little more exposition and Erwin...appreciating the skills of his little captain ;)
> 
> Also here's where the ignoring canon bit comes into play haha! I made them all a part of an imaginary sect of the military called Search and Rescue and I give just a tiny but of info on the Survey Corps. I kind of left it vague as to when this story takes place, if it takes place in another lifetime, or if the Titans even exist at all haha!
> 
> Finally Silk I based on the drug scopolamine. Shit's scary.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! I appreciate your love, support, and feedback so much <3

“I do wonder what the point of your fancy title is if your captain is the one dragging your ass out of danger for--what is it now?--the eighth time?” Levi sounded cool and murderous as he did something as delicate as preparing tea. “And now this time you’ve really gotten yourself in the shit, huh? Got with the wrong bunch?”

An understatement. This last group had taken offense to Erwin’s size and compensated by beating him fairly well. Though nothing had been broken, he was bruised and tender, one eye still swollen half-shut, and both wrists sprained. Holding Levi back after his successful raid had been...an endeavor.

“Your concern is touching,” Erwin said as he tried to ignore the ache in his wrist.

“I should be the commander at this point.”

“You’d love it so much.” Erwin said lightly, trying to keep his lips in a neutral expression. “All those speeches to make, those recruits to encourage, the diplomacy with the upper echelons of the military and high society. I know how you love diplomacy.”

Levi’s glare was a tangible, icy thing as he shoved a teacup and saucer at Erwin. “Here.”

“Thank you.” It had always amused Erwin that Levi enjoyed something as delicate and fussy as tea but now that he had access to a steady supply, no one could prepare a cup quite like he could. Even though he did hold his cup like it was a shot glass of whiskey.

Erwin winced at the first sip, hot water hitting an open cut inside his mouth. Levi might have been smiling as he took a drink of his. “So, the report.  _ Private Kirstein _ !” Private Jean Kirstein must have been waiting just outside because he shouldered through the door, snapping into a salute before Levi had finished calling his name. Clearly he lived in fear of making his captain wait for anything.

“Captain Ackerman, sir.”

Levi did not even glance back at him. “The commander is not up to filling out his report. You know how to write,” one calloused finger tapped the stack of blank paper on the corner of Erwin’s desk, “transcribe the commander’s report and feel free to leave out any non-essential details the commander might think to add.”

A bead of sweat traced Jean’s temple over these vague orders but he did not hesitate in rushing over to the side of the desk to begin, as ordered.

Erwin gave the young man a reassuring look before he launched into a description of what had gone on only a scant 52 hours prior.

Erwin had stumbled upon the latest attempted kidnapping entirely by accident, much to Levi’s skepticism. He had been on a rare half day off, running errands near the Trost District when he heard screaming from one of the alleyways. As his older commanders had often said, he suffered from the serial affliction of ‘not being able to leave well-enough alone’. Going to inspect, he had found a group of older children--almost teenagers--being accosted by men with dark lengths of cloth wrapped over their noses and mouths.

Even only seeing their eyes, the dark circles beneath, the hunger and the fight in their irises, left no doubt to Erwin that these men had come from the Underground. And they had not cared for being seen. 

Like any good military man, Erwin was carrying weaponry at all times, recalling Levi’s advice to him one afternoon not long after Levi had joined the Search and Rescue division.  _ One knife for each limb _ , he’d said in that cool, level voice of his when he’d been called into a disciplinary hearing for beating four other recruits in a fight. Erwin wanted to smile then, hearing the other recruits complain about how Levi kept pulling out blades after they’d disarmed him. 

It must have been fiercely satisfying for Levi. Erwin felt a similar way after one of the would-be kidnappers knocked his first knife to the gutter only for Erwin to pull a second one out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

He could not possibly hope to best them all when he was so vastly outnumbered but...at least he could buy some of the kids time to run, minimizing potential casualties. 

It took eight of them to finally subdue Erwin but two kids had escaped, sprinting towards the main streets and, what Erwin hoped was, further help. They did not beat him into submission--they could not hope to when he was well-fed and formally trained--instead withdrawing a medical syringe like the ones military medics used. In a moment of slow realization, Erwin thought of how the silver tube of the syringe was the same color as Levi’s eyes.

He thoughtfully left that addition out of his report. 

There was never any fear of poison. If they wanted to kill him, they would have stabbed him.

No, they couldn’t let a commander,  _ such _ a warrior, slip through their fingers. The needle was like a bite in his neck and Erwin’s legs gave out only a few moments after. Strong stuff. He did not wake up until he had already been dragged to a new location and this newest bunch were stomping on his wrists. He did not give them the honor of hearing his pain...though he might have been too drugged to even groan under their boots.

The following part of the report was a little harder to recall, as whatever narcotics they had jabbed into his bloodstream were strong. He remembered the dull aches, the sound of girls screaming from another room, and thought hazily of how nice it would be when the captain of the Search and Rescue division was turned loose on them. 

The most important recollection was Silk.

_ Silk _ , they called it as they stood over him.

They had argued over the dosage; it had been too much for a man even of his size. They wanted their recruits to be docile enough to follow orders not to be catatonic on the floors. They would try doses on the kids first before trying him again. Once he woke up they would beat him a little harder to see what the military knew of them but for now…

Erwin had rested on the stone floors with that one word--Silk--heavy in his throat until rescue had come.

It took Jean a few more minutes to finish his transcript, Erwin silently encouraging him as he scribbled furiously. At the end of the report, he shook out his cramping hand before stepping back.  _ Good work _ . 

“Anything else you need, captain? Commander?” Jean asked, diligent as ever though Erwin could hear the undercurrent of desperation in his voice. It was not always ideal to offer up further favors within hearing distance of Levi.

“I’d also like to make a report--” Levi began, if only to watch Private Kirstein wilt in his boots before finalizing his thought, “but it can wait until later. You’re dismissed.”

Erwin watched him salute and make his escape before Levi changed his mind. “Must be refreshing to be so young.”

Levi gave him a long look, though he was also in a good mood thanks to keeping Jean on his toes. “Don’t talk like you’re an old man already.” Pouring himself another cup of tea, Levi looked over Jean’s hasty report. Even though he was always getting better, reading took him a while after a near two decades of not knowing how. “So...what are we missing?”

It was more of a rhetorical question but Erwin’s mind churned as he thought of what they  _ did _ know.

He knew that Underground turf wars were intense, dependent on strong, cunning, and lucid ‘troops’ to land hits on opposing factions. Desperation drove most crime lords and he had to admire their innovation at the very least; with heavy casualties on each side and no way of knowing how the numbers tallied, he wondered which suicidal genius had first come up with the idea of stealing youths and military personnel from the topside.

He knew that as the Commander of the Search and Rescue faction of the military that his job was to find and retrieve these citizens and comrades. Though he did not let it show in his professional life, every mystery that went unsolved affected him personally. He hated failure and naturally wanted to unravel mysteries. There just...wasn’t enough funding. 

“Why take that risk?” He murmured to himself. “Why take people whose disappearance will be so greatly noticed? You’d think it would bring unwanted attention to them.”

Levi shrugged and the straps strained against his shoulders. “Reward outweighs the risk. Usually military units are slower to respond and have to get approval through the appropriate channels,” his mouth turned down in his clear consideration of military bureaucracy, “while these factions are under no such constraints. People can get lost so easily once they go beneath the surface.”

Erwin had to agree with him there. 

Finding Levi in those foreboding labyrinthian alleys had been a stroke of luck and he imagined it would be very easy to lay low if someone wanted to escape notice.

“I imagine the only thing keeping them from doing so thus far is the amount of people they’ve taken. Greedy, though...they’re probably experimenting. Seeing which is the maximum amount they can take without avoiding detection.”

Levi nodded. “Then they have a distinct advantage over their enemies: healthy, well-fed, trained troops to fight their wars for them. As opposed to the rickety fucking force they can muster on their own turf.” Levi’s size was a testament to that. The rare tall denizen from the underground was either skeletal or a very,  _ very _ good thief; most were built to Levi’s scale.

“You speak from experience?”

Levi’s return glare was withering. “I didn’t hurt kids.”

“That one private might argue to the alternative.” Erwin knew every person in his battalion if not by name then by look. “What was his name again? Green eyes, brown hair.”

“Jaeger.” Levi spat. “And he has a serial affliction of being a mouthy shit.”

“Unlike you.” Erwin teased as lightly as he dared. 

“I have good reason.”

“How often does it happen, do you think?” Erwin asked as he ran one fingertip along the rim of his teacup.

“What?”

“Underground guys nabbing people topside.” Erwin often felt he asked questions he knew he wouldn’t like the answer to but...he had to know or it would eat at him until he found out. Levi was a unique and valuable source of intelligence when it came to the Underground.

Levi’s grey eyes were stormy over the edge of his teacup. “More than you’d like, I think.” Erwin gestured for him to continue and Levi set his cup down with exaggerated gentleness. “Living this high up in the world, it’s hard to imagine the scale but you know as well as I do that some people  _ want _ to fucking disappear no matter where they live. We don’t have the resources to hunt down every single asshole who decides to leave his wife and kids for whatever slut he’s been fucking behind another wall, not to mention the people that aren’t worth the resources to begin with.”

“Orphans, teenage runaways, the MPs would handle the more dangerous lot, but petty criminals.” Erwin agreed. “People with no families, no one to raise the alarm.”

“Not just that.” Levi’s stare was very far away, almost dead-eyed. “It’s anyone who’s not fucking  _ rich _ enough to warrant alarm. People go missing all the time if they’re not careful in places like Shinganshina. Gods fucking forbid you live outside the walls; no one keeps an eye on them.”

“You’re saying our numbers are conservative.”

“I’m  _ saying _ , I think our numbers don’t even fucking scratch the surface. I think down in the sticks it’s a much more legitimate threat. Orphans, teenagers, unsupervised kids, women walking alone, all fodder for those bastards who slip to the surface. Get ‘em below and never see them again unless you are a fan of very shitty Underground brothels.”

“I am not.”

“Could have fooled me.”

Despite Levi’s casual insults, this information unsettled Erwin more than he let on. He hated the fact that these people would be dragged to the depths of society, knowing that rescue would not come. He took pride in his work and knowing this felt like failure.

“Is that why you didn’t join the Garrison or the Survey corps?” Erwin asked. They had all wanted Levi for his speed and strength, save the Military Police for fear of his acidic mouth and habit for disobedience.

“Mostly.” Levi said and then set his mouth in a way that expressed he would not elaborate further.

Much like the mysterious, winding corridors of his former home, Levi kept his secrets close. Though Erwin might pursue, born of his natural curiosity, he did not push Levi too much. He never knew what darkness, what violence he might encounter if he probed too far. Best to let it come to light naturally. Even so…

He wanted to know.

What had kept Levi in Search and Rescue when he could have reached heights unknown. He could have soared. “Thank the gods you stayed with us.”

Levi stared at him in that piercing way of his where Erwin could not decide if he was irritated or hoping to intimidate Erwin into spilling his soul. The steam coming from his tea cup was only a few shades lighter that his eyes and Erwin watched it rise and dissipate around Levi’s face. Most people could sooner catch that steam in their hands than pin Levi down.

“Let’s wait until we get the blood results from the research lab. I want to know more about these drugs they talked about.”

His gaze slipped back down to the report.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Hanji joked as they prodded Erwin’s bare side, checking to see if there were broken bones under the bruises. Erwin winced as he wrapped one wrist with the help of his other hand and his teeth.

“I’m sure you say that to all your patients.” Erwin said through the cloth bandage and gritted teeth. It came out sounding like gibberish.

Medics were so limited in the military that he, Hanji, and some of the others had taken to patching themselves up whenever possible. Even so, Levi frowned at Erwin’s technique as he and Mike returned from a disciplinary hearing with some of their recruits.

“I wonder what is the point of having sterilized bandages if you plan to put them in your filthy mouth?” Mike rolled his eyes as Levi stalked over and yanked the end of the bandage out of Erwin’s mouth.

“My mouth isn’t filthy. And I think that only matters if there’s an open wound.”

“Hold still.” Levi ignored Erwin’s argument and perched himself on the edge of Hanji’s desk. Even sitting, Erwin was only a few inches shorter than Levi while he was standing. Despite his brusque mouth, Levi’s hands were light as he turned Erwin’s forearm to and fro. He could wrap a sprain faster than some of the medics and Erwin’s wrist throbbed with the strong press of the fabric.

“If it wasn’t such a waste, I’ve heard raw meat is good for black eyes.” Mike added unhelpfully. 

“The brats would cry if they saw you do something like that.” Levi’s tone was level but Erwin had a feeling he’d wickedly enjoy hearing the young recruits kick up a fuss. 

Hanji’s movements were much rougher as they manually turned Erwin’s jaw. “Ehhh, a few more days and it’ll be good as new. ‘S a waste of a decent enough face if you keep letting these street thugs bash it up.”

“Decent?” Erwin teased back.

“The streets will flood with the tears of men and women.” Hanji laughed as they pulled out some loose bandages. “Here put these on yourself.”

“Thank y--ow.” Levi tied off the bandage with all his strength and Erwin looked over to see that it had been wrapped to perfection.

“Other hand please.”

Erwin dutifully turned to make it easier for his little captain, watching as Levi’s slim fingers unfurled the bandages.

“You’ll be fine, so long as you don’t get in another scuffle for a solid two weeks.” Mike said. “Tall order, apparently.” 

“Gods above, do not.” Levi insisted, tilting his head so his hair moved from his eyes. His focus was touching. “These bastards are tough. And they’re getting bolder. Next time they might actually torture you if you keep allowing yourself to be caught.”

“This one was an accident, I assure you.” 

Levi glanced up, his eyes like storm clouds, and his look was so clear to read.  _ And the first seven times _ ?  _ Don’t test me _ .

Erwin did not test him, choosing instead to watch the way Levi wrapped bandages while he continued to talk. “Apparently most of them aren’t being very cooperative with the MP interrogators. They definitely discussed Silk with most of them after your report but they aren’t being very forthcoming.”

“You don’t say.” Mike said, as Hanji pushed past him, taking the spare medical supplies back to their room. “A loyal lot then? You’re the expert.”

Levi bristled slightly, his shoulders bunching. “If this Silk is important enough to hide then whoever reveals it...torture will be the least of their problems.” The implication lay heavy in the air and seemed to be too much for Mike when he let it sink in. Despite Erwin putting his body on the line, getting the information they wanted was going to be like pulling eyeteeth. 

With a bone rattling sigh, Mike dislodged himself from his position against the wall. “I’d best let Nile know...Erwin, rest well.”

Levi didn’t seem to mind the lack of goodbye from Mike, too focused on wrapping Erwin’s palm. 

His hands were quick, strong, and deft--a pickpocket’s fingers; Erwin registered the feathery touches after Levi had already moved his hands. Watching him move was almost a marvel of nature. 

Much like how he was whilst in ‘cleaning mode’, Levi was seemingly overcome with a single-minded determination and did not notice Erwin staring.

“I won’t allow it again.”

“Mm?” Levi did not look up from where he was tying off the cloth.

“I won’t allow the gangs running a turf war to capture me again. You’re right. They’re getting bolder and it’s not worth the risk.”

Levi looked up then, his eyes less stormy. “We cannot lose a commander. Not to something like this.”

“And I doubt I can look my former commander in the eye if I continue to allow you to rescue me like a maiden.” Erwin joked lightly in hopes of decreasing the frown lines between Levi’s skinny eyebrows. Instead they deepened.

“Put this back on.” He demanded, tossing the discarded shirt towards Erwin’s face before flicking one finger, whip quick, against Erwin’s breast bone. “Before you put someone’s eye out with those things.”

Erwin obliged, wincing as he stretched his bruises while putting on his shirt. Levi watched to make sure he was able to do up the buttons before standing in preparation to leave as well. “Thank you for your help. And for your expertise. It’s invaluable.” Levi inclined his head by way of accepting the compliment before taking his leave of Hanji’s office. 

Erwin lingered, flexing his hands to get them used to the bandages as that singular spot on his chest burned. He was not quite ready to put his straps on yet. 

It was so rare that he touched Levi. It was so rare that Levi touched him. 

The first time he had touched Levi and Levi hadn’t tried to cut his hand off was when he had been issued his official military gear. Erwin’s fingertips tingled at the memory. 

Levi had not known how to handle the endless straps of the military-issued uniform, which had had to be specially tailored for him due to his size. In that regard they were alike, though Erwin had his specially made after he’d shot up like a sapling at sixteen. Erwin had bit back laughter on seeing Levi with the black straps in hand, clearly debating on whether or not to throw them into the fireplace. 

“Those are expensive,” he said by way of announcing his entrance. Levi did not even flinch. 

“These are impractical.” Levi responded, his fist tightening. “Are we not meant to dress quickly under duress?”

“We are meant,” Erwin approached as slowly as he dared though he didn’t quite dare to outstretch his hands in a gesture of peace. He felt Levi wouldn’t appreciate that; the man was like having a feral beast unleashed in these tiny quarters and Erwin had no doubt Levi would strangle him with his gear if he so much as misstepped, “to do our best to prepare for any situation. And soon these straps will be easier to put on than your boots.”

Levi’s smile was all broken glass and razor blades. “Captain, I had no  _ idea _ that the military had sanctioned bondage amongst their troops.”

“Do you want my help or not?”

“You must have a death wish.”

“If I had a death wish, I would have joined the Survey Corps.” Erwin responded, stepping forward again. He would not be intimidated by someone half his size who he’d beaten before though...he had courted danger by considering the newly-created Survey Corps on his entrance to the military. It had seemed an adventurous, if wildly underfunded group but...in the end it was the desire to explore the inner workings of their cities that had him join Search and Rescue instead. Maybe in another life he would join the Survey Corps. “Now let me help you.”

Levi had glared the whole time but Erwin scarcely remembered in favor of the feeling of those straps under his fingertips. They burned hot as Erwin tightened them across Levi’s chest, along his waist, down his legs. Levi’s body was as solid as if someone had poured molten brick into a human form. If anyone weaker than Erwin attempted to move Levi then they would bounce off of him.

_ Surely the straps of their gear would cut pink lines into his stubborn skin _ .

He might have been talking, explaining how to tighten the straps, but now Erwin had been silently wondering if the creators of this gear  _ had _ been bondage-loving perverts. Levi would never be held down and forced to obey but...Erwin had put a leash around him, strapped him down.

_ Across the chest, over the shoulders, following the curve of his flank, around his thighs, down his legs. Though he did not flush, Levi Ackerman did radiate heat from anger or determination or something else. _ Never had the gear looked so good on a recruit before and never had a new recruit been so automatically intimidating.  _ The back, the waist had to be cinched _ , and Erwin remembered Hanji’s hands, measuring that trim circumference.  _ I mean, he’s only this big _ .

Erwin shot up from his chair before his hands made similar shapes.

He strode down the halls, allowing his feet to carry him wherever they liked. He was a little surprised when he came to a decisive halt outside the communal showers. As a commander he had his own bathroom--luxurious, private, never lacking hot water--but...he was also not one to question his instincts.

He stripped with efficiency, fighting the urge to fold his clothes rather than just drape them over a bench. Levi would have been smug-- _ less of a slob every day, commander _ . He snatched up one of those ‘clean’ but threadbare towels, trying not to imagine how many loyal military asses it had dried since being purchased, and turned on the spigots.

Gods, lukewarm water did not get any better with time. 

Careful not to wet the bandages around his wrists, Erwin set one hand lightly against the chipped tiles of the walls and measured his breaths as he watched water pour down the front of his body, causing his flesh and nipples to rise from the chill while his balls tried to retract into his hips to escape from the cold. The water felt like cold fingers mapping his body--

Gods, he hadn’t been stroked by another pair of hands in years. 

Normally he would imagine the summery girls of his youth or those flexible young men who had been in his dorms when he was a bright-eyed recruit, those beauties who’d touched him with heated searching fingers. Now the touches he imagined were softer, basic.

It was the lightest, almost imperceptible touch on his hair, pulling an errant leaf from the strands, a brush of shoulders in a packed hall, the soft probing of fingers against his wounds in the field.  _ Sensual _ , was the word that came to mind. At first there was no face to the gentle touch that seemed to ghost across his body under the steady flow of water but his helpful mind supplied the source once he looked down and found himself hard in spite of the cool water.

“Oh, fuck’s sake.” He murmured, staring down at his renegade hips. Something in him found the idea of jerking off in a cold shower shameful.

Erwin--the name heavy in his mouth, the face emblazoned in his brain--desperately wished the water was hot.

  
  



End file.
